The Dance Part 2
The Dance Part 2 is the 13th episode of season 2 and the 27th episode overall. It is the second part of the season 2 finale. It first aired on 18th September 2012. Plot Lynch has been forgotten, the majority of the school has been brainwashed into taking people they don't like to the dance, and Inspector Blompkins has had his suit ruined by Lee. Things aren't looking bright at all, especially when Blompkins blames Lee for all of the problems at A. Nigma High and demands that Barrage expel Lee. Naturally, the principal wants to keep his job, and Lee has been handed a contract and a pen in order to confirm that he accepts his expulsion. With no other options left on the table, Lee signs the contract, and he is officially expelled from A. Nigma High. The principal keeps his job, but by this point he is sick of the vice principal using apple jerky to force him into doing things he wouldn't do otherwise and summons her to his office. Biffy, meanwhile, is still trapped in the tunnels, and while he is able to defeat the first round of Cleaners that come his way, he still has a long way to go if he wants to get out. Tina, meanwhile, has caught on to the brainwashing plot and has decided to do something about it. Her first step is to enlist the help of Brad Von Chillstein; while at first he doesn't believe her tale about the cellphones, he buys it when another run of phone calls occurs and he witnesses various students ask out people way outside their cliques simultaneously. Brad is interested in getting down to some McSlamming action, but soon Tina's attention is diverted by Chaz's sudden report that Lee has been kicked out of school. Tina runs out to try and catch up with Lee (much to Brad's consternation), but is unable to as Lee walks out the front door of the school and into his irate mother's car. Brandy and Cam are discussing their plans for the dance when they run into Holger, who informs them that Lee has been expelled. The duo are shocked by this news and whip out their cellphones to make calls only for Holger to grab the phones and stomp on them, explaining as he does so that Lee had told him the phones brainwash people. Brandy and Cam both think about this and realize that the dream they both had involving a brainwashing room wasn't a dream at all. They also realize that this is the reason they asked each other to the dance, but before they can contemplate this Holger refocuses their attention on his plan: getting Greta, and then stopping Barrage's evil scheme. Someone else may have beaten them to it, however, as Barrage's meeting with Vice Principal Victoria has turned out unexpectedly. Barrage has confronted the vice principal over how she has been sneaking around behind his back. Unfortunately for him, she has an ace in the hole: control over the cleaners. She sends in some cleaners, and Barrage is on the defensive. Lee isn't faring much better, as his mother has locked him in his room. To make matters worse, Lynch shows up on his computer screen–but strangely enough, not to taunt Lee about being expelled. Lynch is actually upset, because Lee being expelled means he'll never get to use his knock-knock jokes on Lee again. Naturally, this is an unacceptable outcome for Lynch, and he tells Lee to get back to school, with the enticement that if he doesn't, Biffy (who is currently trapped in the vents) could have a very bad encounter with some blue tazelwurms. Lee agrees, and has just begun trying to get out through his window when Tina arrives underneath it with a ladder. Lee swoops down, joins forces with Tina, and rides back to school with her on the back of his skateboard. At school, Cam, Holger, Brandy, and Greta have all grouped up and are ready to put their plan into action. Cam's suggestion is that they go to the principal's office and have him make an official presidential announcement that all students are to turn in their phones to him. However, when they arrive, there is nobody in the office. Instead, there is evidence of a massive struggle that broke the school's PA system. Soon, however, Cam has come up with another plan, and the four dart through the school, smashing phones as they go–until Lynch comes on over the intercom and instructs them to stop. When the group refuses, several students get phone calls and then hold out their phones towards the group, professing that the calls are for Cam, Holger, Brandy, and Greta. The rebels vamoose, pursued by the brainwashed hordes. Meanwhile, Lee and Tina have gotten back into school and are creeping along towards the headquarters of the Genius Club. Once there, Lee opens the entrance to the tunnels but warns Tina that if she wants to turn back, now is the time. Instead, Tina leads the way to the tunnels in an exchange witnessed by Lynch, who is using the school's security cameras to spy on them. Unfortunately for them, he has already released the blue tazelwurms at Biffy, who is stuck in the vents, but luckily for Biffy he has the Red Tazelwurm on his side. The red taz swiftly gets him a crystal gun, and Biffy uses it to free the blue tazelwurms. He uses too much juice, however, and soon the crystalization starts growing along the sides of the vents and heading towards him, threatening to engulf him in its grasp. While all this happens underground, the other four rebels rush into Mrs. Ping's classroom in order to hide from the horde of brainwashed students. This proves to be an unwise decision, as all of the students (and the teacher) get phone calls, and the group is trapped until Biffy suddenly leaps out of the vents, crystalizing gun in hand, and proceeds to encase everyone in the room except for Cam, Holger, Brandy, and Greta in crystal. His happiness over his accomplishment is short lived, however, as it is only now that he learns Lee has been expelled. He understands the need to stop everyone's phone, though, and he throws open the classroom door in order to fire at the other group pursuing them. Unfortunately, this is the point at which his gun runs out of juice, and he has to quickly shut the door again to avoid being overrun. As their friends deal with the brainwashing upstairs, Lee and Tina make their way to Room 113b. As soon as they step inside, Lynch encases them in crystal and brings out an orb that looks like it will slice up Lee. Instead of doing so, the orb makes one of the walls slide away, revealing a room completely filled with doors that Lynch has specifically for an endless game of knock-knocking. Seconds after Lynch's room is revealed, the vice principal walks in, completely unrestrained and annoyed by Lynch's obsession with knock-knock jokes. Lee is astonished when he sees this, and even more amazed when she reveals the truth: all this time, she was the one behind the big brainwashing scheme and Barrage was the one trying to stop her. All along, Victoria has been working to brainwash the students, and has finally perfected the process. In order to celebrate, she's sending Lee, Tina, and Barrage to Coral Grove and starting the dance immediately. Soon, the captured trio are being driven off to Coral Grove on a hovercraft. There is something the vice principal has failed to account for, however: Barrage has a tiny drill inside one of his mechanical fingers, and is using that to tunnel out of his crystal shell and break it. Once he gets free, he leaps forward, destroys the robotic pilots, and then frees Lee and Tina. As soon as he does this, alarms go off, and he tells the two teenagers to get back to school as he holds off the other robot goons. By now, the dance has gotten started, and Veronica Victoria is showing off her work to five mysterious figures. Of course, this is when the five rebels decide to strike. They rush in and commandeer the microphone, where Cam tells everyone to get rid of their phones. Nobody listens to him, however, and several students get calls and go after the five unbrainwashed students. Soon, they have captured Brandy, and are going after the other four. When Lee and Tina arrive back at Room 113b, Lynch is still there, watching Greta get hypnotized. When Lee confronts him, though, he runs into his roomful of doors. Tina works at shutting down the system as Lee pursues Lynch, and although Tina is locked out of the system Lee is eventually able to capture Lynch by following a trail of peanut shells. Irate, he demands that Lynch shut down the system, and Lynch agrees while pressing Lee's buttons by suggesting there was a reason he was framed for the prank beyond his immunity to brainwashing. Lee presses him for the answer, and Lynch tells him the truth: Lee was a victim because he wasn't in a clique, and nobody would miss him if he were to disappear. Tina disagrees with this assessment, saying that she'd miss him, but Lynch taunts them by pointing to the screen, where Cam is about to be captured by a now-brainwashed Holger. While the two students are distracted, Lynch leaps into their hovercraft and takes off down the tunnel. With no other options, Lee and Tina head up to the dance. There, they commandeer the DJ table, and use the prank song to try and snap people out of their trance by telling them to do so while brainwashed. This works at first, but soon the student body gets another phone call and they approach the stage to try and brainwash Lee and Tina. The duo try the song again, but the same thing happens. Angry, Lee leaps on the vice principal, and she loses her grip on her controlling phone. Tina sees this and takes the initiative by telling everybody to throw their phones away. The students toss their phones in the air, and Tina switches the track, ending the trance they were under. A happy Holger announces that it's time to disco, and the students dance, along the way stomping on the phones dropped on the dance floor. The frustrated vice principal tries to get a call to go through so that she can regain control, but is unable to do so, especially when one of the shadowy figures reaches out an arm and stops her. Soon, the vice principal has been arrested by a pair of robots and carried away. Most of the five figures leave. The only exception is Cassandra, who instead walks over to the DJ table. Once there, she turns on the prank song and tells the students to forget everything that happened and that all they will remember is the dance. Lee is shocked by this, but Cassandra waves off his concerns and tells him to just enjoy himself. Biffy has noticed this exchange, but realizes that neither he nor Lee can do anything about it, and instead walks off and asks Kimmie to dance. She agrees, and this gives Lee the confidence to ask Tina if she would like to dance. Tina says yes, and soon there are some happy couples on the dance floor–until a figure up in the rafters pulls a lever, the lights go off, and screams of panic are heard from the dancers below. Characters *Lee Ping *Brandy Silver *Camillio Martinez *Holger Holgaart *Biffy Goldstein *Tina Kwee *Tatzelwurms **The Red Tazelwurm **Blue Tazelwurms *Greta Von Hoffman *Veronica Victoria *Wendell Barrage *Chaz Monerainian *Bradley Von Chillstein *Cleaners *Sue Ping *The Council **Cassandra McAdams **His Eminence **The Serpent **Unnamed Male Council Member **Unnamed Female Council Member *Dudes of Darkness (Flashback from The Dance Part 1) **Cyrus Xavier **Goob **Rud **Skeeter *Inspector Blompkins Gallery The Dance part 2.JPG|Lee expelled 1 Barrage passing.JPG|Barrage passed his inspection with Flying Colors 2 Biffy trapped.JPG|Biffy trapped 3 Lynch finds Lee has been expelled.JPG|Lynch finds out Lee has been expelled 4 Everyone Brainwashed.JPG|Everyone brainwashed 5 Live breaking news.JPG|"Live Breaking News!" 6 Holger trying to make Lee stay.JPG|Holger begging Lee to stay 7 Get Cam.JPG|Lee telling Holger to get Cam 8 Lee leaving.JPG|Lee leaving 9 Chaz being annoying.JPG|Chaz being annoying 10 Chaz crashing into the door.JPG|Chaz crashing into the door 11 Mrs. Ping mad.JPG|Mrs. Ping is Mad for Yelling at Lee for having been expelled 12 Biffy running.JPG|Biffy Running 13 Who da man..JPG|Who da Man? 14 The Taz arriving to help Biffy.JPG|Taz arriving to help Biffy 15 Cam and Brandy.JPG|Cam and Brandy 16 Lee has been expelled.JPG|"Lee has been expelled!" 17 Tell me Everything.JPG|Barrage demands Victoria tell him everything she knows 18 No Fun.JPG|Telling Lee he will remain in his room and have much shame that means "No fun, just much shame!" New Bitmap Image2.png|KNOCK KNOCK 19 Biffy in the tunnels.JPG|Biffy in the tunnels 20 The office trashed.JPG|Barrage's office trashed 21 Holger playing Knock Knock.JPG|Holger playing Knock Knock 22 Biffy stuck.JPG|Biffy stuck 23 Knock Knock room.JPG|The Knock Knock Room 24 VP is behind it all.JPG|VP Victoria is behind it all New Bitmap Image (9).png|Mrs. Evil Scientist 25 So, you're in my side....JPG|"So, you're on my side..." 26 She;s evil....JPG|"She is evil..." Devin56474757544 006.JPG|"...and he's crazy?" 27 Yeah, pretty much.JPG|"Yeah, pretty much." 28 Make them do anything.JPG|VP and Lynch 29 Lee and VP.JPG|"Not useful" 30 Being taken.JPG|Being taken 31 To Coral Grove.JPG|To Coral Grove 32 Trapped.JPG|Trapped 33 Barrage against the Reaper Mats.JPG|Barrage against the Reaper Mats Dead Cyborg.png|Wendell Shut Down New Bitmap Image (3).png|The Council 34 Hand over your phones.JPG|"Hand over your Phones!" 35 It's for you.JPG|"It's for you" 36 Got ya.JPG|"Got ya!" 37 I would.JPG|"Who would care?" - "I Would!" 38 Snap out of it.JPG|"Snap out of it!" photo 1.PNG|"Mr. Ping, you're a slippery little fox aren't you?" 39 Throw your phone away.JPG|"Throw your phone away now!" 40 Victoria being taken away.JPG|Victoria being taken away Lee and Cassandra 4.JPG|"You're using her technology?" 41 What happened..JPG|"What happened?" 42 Biffy and Kimmi dancing.JPG|Biffy and Kimmy dancing 43 Did we win.JPG|"Did we win?" 44 Another Prank is pulled.JPG|Another Prank is pulled Sypnotised.png Trivia * The motif from The Cam-didate is continued - Chaz calls Tina "Lee's secret girlfriend" * Chaz asks Tina about Lee's hair - continuing the recurring joke of the series * As a punishment for Lee being expelled, his mother plans to sent him to a boarding school in either Alaska or Siberia. Her final verdict on that matter is to be based on which county is "colder and has more polar bears." ** Of interesting note of the two countries only Alaska has bears while Siberia is the one that's colder. * This episode continues directly into Return Of The Ping, whereas most episodes start on a new day. Errors *In part 1 Biffy and Lee destroyed the orb, but it's still there when Lynch uses it on Lee and when he calls all the students to come to the dance. Category:Season Finales Category:Series 1 (AUS) Category:Cliffhangers